Dirigiéndome a mi perdición
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: siempre soñaba lo mismo, asi que un dia decidi retratarlo en una pintura, y lo logre... el problema fue cuando tuve tanto exito. realice un viaje a Alemania para recaudar fondos y donarlos... ahi fue como yo mismo me dirigi a mi perdicion.


**Este one shot es dedicado a:** **Catalina Tobar Toncio**

 **Quien lo pidió en la página de facebook: Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren**

 **Si alguien desea alguno por favor puede pedirlo por MP (Mensaje privado a la página)**

 **Catalina-chan Si no te gusta algo de este one-shot puedes decírmelo con toda honestidad, yo hare otro o hablare con otra escritora de la misma página…**

 **Gracias por tu atención.**

 **Titulo: Dirigiéndome a mi perdición.**

(…)

Estaba soñando con un chico, de cabello castaño... Piel trigueña, y unos ojos aguamarina... ¿Quién era? ¿Porque estaba invadiendo mis sueños? ¿Qué hago? Lo busco... Lo dejo... ¿Cuál es la mejor decisión?... Me pare, me arregle, entre a mi estudio, soy un joven estudiante de artes... Mi nombre es Jean kirschtein

Me siento en el banco que esta cerca, preparo mi lienzo en blanco...

Tomo colores, verdes, negro, blanco, gris, los combino, y quedan en perfecta armonía, tomo un pincel, revuelvo, junto, esparzo, lavo, uso una espátula para hacer los acabados, ¡oh! ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?, lo dibuje, a él, la persona que me ha llevado a tal creación, encontré mi inspiración, lo hice tal y como soñé...

(…)

Han pasado los años.

Ahora soy un adulto de 30 años, me ha llegado una petición, para realizar una exposición de mis obras en Alemania, un pequeño pueblo que no puede pagar mucho, haré una recaudación con ella para donar el dinero...

Llegue al pueblo, ese pequeño lugar, el aire limpio, el lugar puro, traje conmigo mis mejores obras, sobre todo el retrato del desconocido...

Sin querer con el pasar del tiempo, me enamore de él.

Qué estupidez, por seguir conservando algo que no se si exista en este mundo, o solo es un producto de mi mente.

¿Me estoy engañando?

Es una idea de una vida pasada, o solamente es una ilusión...

Me dirigí al museo para arreglar las obras que daré a exponer y vender, pase por las calles, tenía un presentimiento extraño, sentía que iba a encontrar algo.

Así que estuve buscando entre caras que pasaban...

Nada...

(…)

Estuve una semana ahí, me faltaban unos días para terminar, pero quise pasear por el lugar.

Me dirigí hacia un campo, donde había mucha gente alrededor de un féretro, iba a retirarme del lugar pero decidí observar, así que me acerque más...

Y encontré mi pesadilla, lo encontré, a mi amado, lo peor de todo es que estaba adentro del ataúd, todo los del alrededor lloraban, yo miraba aterrorizado ese lugar... Pensé que mi vida se iba con él, lo peor es que una mujer se me acerco a interrogarme, con sus ojos negros me observa, y va suavizando su mirada, como si me reconociera.

-¿Usted era conocido de él?-me dio una mirada vacía.

-no…- susurre… sentía como mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla, sentía como se perdía todo, abandonaba mis deseos de continuar, me arrebataban a mi amado, me acercaba lentamente al lecho donde se encontraba su cuerpo, sentía como se rompía mi deseo de tenerlo, ya no podría, solo lo tendría en un simple retrato, caí de rodillas sobre las flores de tu alrededor- llegue muy tarde, perdona, no pude conocerte, no pudimos esta vez tampoco estar juntos- me acerque a su rostro, le di un beso en la frente, delinee con mis dedos sus finos labios, escuchaba susurros detrás de mí-

-está loco ese hombre-acusaciones en bajo- el que tiene que ver aquí- simplemente escuchaba quejas, de las propias personas que ya había conocido una vez-

\- _**tuviste que recorrer un largo camino, para llegar a tu paz**_ ¿Verdad?-tomo una rosa blanca que estaba alrededor del ataúd, la dejo a lado de tu rostro- es el único regalo que podré darte- me retiro del lugar, dejando intrigados a los espectadores de ahí- _ **como quisiera estar junto a ti, contigo de la mano pasear, sé que en el cielo tú me esperaras, mientras que yo vivo por los dos**_ -el viento sopla y veo cómo se lleva algunos pétalos de ese lugar, y con él se lleva tu alma, secando mis lágrimas, dejando un rastro blanquecino por mi rostro, siento como el mismo aire me susurra tus últimas palabras- _te extrañe_ -empiezo a llorar en silencio.

(…)

Los años pasan y ahora simplemente pinto un paraíso, en el que imagino que tu estas ahí...

Los años pasan y solo admiro el retrato que me llevo a conocerte, el que me llevo a una profunda soledad, mi felicidad y agonía juntas... soy un viejo de ochenta años, es pesado seguir pintando, más si te tiemblan las manos...

cierro mis ojos, a mi alrededor hay mucha luz, me tapo un poco la vista con mi mano derecha, y es ahí donde suelto mi último suspiro- prometo buscarte- antes de dejar mi cuerpo.


End file.
